


A Second Chance

by StonyAvengerGirl16 (CharmedBritannia)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, De-Aged Tony Stark, Fluff, Hero Worship, Little Tony is a cutie, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Poor Tony, Steve is a good guy, Toddler Tony, really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-03 11:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4098811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharmedBritannia/pseuds/StonyAvengerGirl16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a battle with Loki, Tony is being his usual snarky self.  After hitting a raw nerve, Loki decides to take his revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meet Tiny Tony

\-------

 "Wow. This dude's really needs a fucking hug or something."

"Silence on the comms, Stark."

"Noted and ignored, Captain."

"Damnit, Stark-"

"Seriously. Mind controlling animals? Fucking animals? That's low. How the fuck am I supposed to beat up a puppy?"

 

Said puppies, along with cats, birds, and other various household pets had been subjected to Loki's magic. They were currently biting and yapping at them, and being an overall nuisance.

 

They weren't _hurting_ them, and that paired with the fact that the ASPCA would paint them in a very negative way if they beat up the animals made it hard to fight them off. Tony would have laughed if a Labrador Retriver wasn't currently chewing and slobbering on the leg of a couple billion dollars worth of cutting edge, futuristic, and overall badass machinery.

 

"Fuck. Fuck. Get it off me! It's drooling on me! Get it off!"

"Wow, Princess. Do you require a hankerchief to clean yourself of the dirt of lesser beings?"

"Laugh all you want, Hawkass. You won't be laughing when all the money and effort used for your gear has to be directed instead towards decontaminating my fucking boot."

"It's a dog, Stark."

"Correction, Spangles; it is a dog that is _still slobbering on my boot, what the ever-loving fuck, get it the fuck off-_ "

 

It seemed like the other animals had noticed one of their brethren hanging off the leg of the Iron Man suit, where Tony was trying to kick it off without sending it to its most likely death by kicking it through a building. This led to other animals hopping up onto  him to assist their brother-in-arms. Tony promptly lost what was left of his patience, and spun himself, hard enough to dislodge them, but no near enough to send them through walls. Once he was free, he took off after the god of chaos by himself, muttering all the way.

\--------

Steve watched the gold and red figure shoot into the sky, loop around, and take off somewhere with a burst of speed. No doubt he had locked on to Loki, and was planning on engaging him head on like an idiot.

 

"Iron Man? Stark! Damn!"

"Whoa, a little frustrated there, Cap. Might want to chill a bit."

"It's hard to, when that stupid, self-destructive fool keeps disobeying direct orders! Now he's rushing off like a moron towards a hostile enemy without back-up! Widow, Hawkeye, you contain these creatures; contain, but without violence if possible. Thor, Hulk, you're with me."

"Aye! I apologize, good Captain. Mine own brother has created this mischief. But I know not the purpose of his actions, as it is not causing any world-wide crisis."

 

Steve sighed.

 

"It's possible he may have done it just because."

"Pardon?"

"He did it for shits and giggles, big guy. He did it because he knew we'd have to respond, and he enjoys watching us flounder."

 

Steve groaned, and gave a signal for them to follow him.

\------

He found Loki observing the scuffle from the top of a skyscraper.

 

"There's the queen."

 

Loki just gave him a condescending look, and raised an eyebrow.

 

"You are foolish enough to provoke me without the aid of your ridiculous allies?"

"Well, I got tired of fighting off people's pets, and decided to go right to the source."

"You are an impulsive idiot."

"Blah blah blah, you make bad decisions, blah blah, blah. I've heard it a million times, Frosty. So let's make this quick."

 

Loki's eyes had gone from condescending to cruel in an instant.

 

"You dare insult me?"

"What? Was it the nickname? Sorry, couldn't come up with anything on the spot. Too much fighting, too little caffeine."

"You insolent-"

"What was with the pets, anyway? Did your adoptive dad not let you have one as a kid, Frosty?"

 

Loki had stiffened with rage, and the air around them had become cold and full of static.

 

"You dare mock me of my own childhood? Let's see how much you like yours."

"What do you mean-"

 

And then, before he could dodge, a blast of green energy hit him square in the chest. It was cold as ice and seemed to settle into his bones. Sharp pains were stabbing _everywhere._ He could only vaguely think back to Afghanistan before he fell unconscious.

\-------

They arrived seconds too late, and had to watch Iron Man get shot square in the chest with a blast of green and clear magic. He flew a good ten feet, and before  Steve could do anything but yell, he was falling off the roof of the building. Thor and the Hulk jumped into action to catch him, but were too late. A loud bang was heard as the suit hit the ground. Steve had turned to let his shield fly, but was only met with air. He swore like a sailor, not caring that he was still on the comms.

 

"Wow. Well, at least the pets are no longer hypnotized."

"That's good, but we need medical STAT."

"For what?"

"Stark just fell-"

"Well, at least he's used to that-"

"Off of a forty-eight story building."

 

Clint swore in a similar way, and he overheard Natasha hissing violently to SHIELD. He hitched a ride with Hulk down to the ground, and rushed over to Stark. No. Tony. It was impossible to keep up a strict professionalism when the person had just taken a dive off of a skyscraper. Oh God, he was so still. He couldn't be....he couldn't even think it. This had happened once before, and he'd _still_ hadn't sincerely apologized. He couldn't, not before he apologized. He didn't know whether to scream, to cry, or to look for something to crush. Because the man next him looked.....dead.

 

It was a tense few seconds before the suit sat up straight so fast it almost nailed Steve in the head.

 

It didn't make sense. The blue light wasn't on, so how could the suit be operating? Before he could strike the obviously possessed suit with his shield, it stood up straight and flew away. Thor chased after it, but was unable to maneuver sharply enough to catch it. It flew into the tower, not even pausing to disassemble itself. Natasha called off medical, and they all rushed to the tower. Steve had never pushed his new bike so far in his life. He zipped through traffic, and skidded to a stop in the garage. All the other Avengers followed suit, and stuffed themselves into the elevator. But when they pushed the button, it didn't move. They tried again and again, but it didn't do anything. Steve grew even more frustrated.

 

"JARVIS!"

"Yes, Captain Rogers?"

"Why isn't the elevator working?"

"I apologize. But I must ask that you put your weapons away before entering."

"What? No. Why?"

"I must insist. I cannot explain properly here, but I also cannot allow you down with weapons bared."

 

JARVIS sound just as frustrated as Steve did, so he reluctantly signaled for the team to disarm themselves. Natasha and Clint were the most reluctant, but slipped their weapons away; Nat stashing her knives back on her person and Clint snapping his bow back into it's compact form. Bruce was still Bruce, for now, but Steve could see the green tint in his eyes that said that he was ready to start smashing in one second if needed. Steve snapped his shield onto his back, and looked up (Tony always said that he didn't have to look upwards, but he did it anyway, it felt right).

 

"Disarmed, JARVIS."

"Thank you. Now proceeding to Penthouse Level."

 

Steve shuffled. He had never _seen_ the penthouse before. It felt sort of wrong to barge in without permission. But a situation called for it, and he hoped Tony would understand.

 

The doors slid open, and the team cautiously stepped out, one by one. The suit was nowhere to be seen, and it put them all on edge. Where did it go? Natasha's fingers twitched; the movement showing how much she would prefer to have her knives in hand. But Steve figured that JARVIS would not like not it very much if they pulled out their weapons again, and God knows what the AI would do. They turned in a circle, each person keeping an eye on one section at all times. It was Steve who detected movement coming from the master bedroom. He led them silently, until they were all looking at the offending cabinet. They prepared themselves, and Steve yanked open the door.

 

To come face to face with a small child.

\------

The child screeched, and darted out between Steve's legs. They all jumped to catch him, but before they could, he had somehow climbed up the bookshelf, seating himself on his knees at the very top. Steve only had a second to have a heart attack before the tiny boy yelled out in a shrill, but steady voice.

 

"Who are you?! Where am I?! You kidnapped me, but I'm not gonna tell you anything, evil persons!"

 

Steve had the other Avengers back off, and stepped forward. The child was...Tony? 

 

"Screw you, buttface!"

 

Yep. That was Tony.

 

Steve took in the small version of his teammate. He was staring him down, but he could tell he was trembling a bit. There was a glistening in his eyes that gave away impending tears, but the stubborn set of his tiny jaw held firm. He seemed to be around five or six, but Tony was below average height, so he could probably be just a smaller seven or eight year old. He raised his hands in a peaceful gesture, hopefully displaying that he meant no harm.

 

"We didn't kidnap you. We found you, and brought you here to get better. Can you tell me your name?"

 

Tony still looked like a cat with his hackles raised, but replied with a much less hostile tone.

 

"My name is Tony."

"Nice to meet you, Tony. My name is Steve. And these are my friends. Would mind telling us how old you are?"

"I'm six years old. But my half birthday is coming up soon."

 

Steve nodded. The other Avengers had relaxed a little, after confirming that this was one of their own. Steve turned back to Tony, who had gone pale in the face. Steve immediately stepped forward again, in a panic.

 

"Tony? What's wrong, buddy?"

"Are you...Cap'n Rogers?"

"Yes, I am. Why?"

Tony had gotten paler than he thought was possible, and was shaking slightly. The tears he had seen earlier were much closer to his cheeks now.

 

"You're...Cap'n 'Merica?"

 

Steve was concerned why Tony looked so close to passing out. He answered hesitantly.

 

"...Yes."

 

Tony started shrieking even higher than last time. After shuffling around a bit in frantic desperation, until he formulated a plan. Steve picked up on this plan, and despite Steve's panicked attempt to catch him, Tony had leapt off of the bookshelf, landing on the couch next to it. He took about three seconds to re-gather his breath before taking off. All the Avengers were chasing him, but Little Tony was wily, and obviously had practice avoiding captors (too much for a child his age, thought Steve angrily). Before they knew it, he had slammed the door to the bathroom shut and locked it tight. No one wanted to bang on it, in fear of startling him further. But Clint and Natasha stepped forward, pushing him back.

 

"You better let us handle this Steve."

"Yeah, bro. Tiny Tony in there seems to _really_ not like you."

 

Steve didn't have time to be hurt, but he couldn't help it. What was wrong? Normally kids _liked_ him. He guessed that Big Tony's dislike of him didn't go away, just morphed into something worse.

 

"Hello, little one. My name is Natasha. Next to me is Clint. We mean you no harm, little one. We merely wish to speak with you."

 

The bathroom was silent, before a timid voice spoke up.

 

"You're not...evil peoples?"

"Oh no. We fight for good, little one."

"That's right. We stop the evil guys, and save the day."

"You're _superheroes?_ "

 

They each gave a small grin.

 

"Yep. We're superheroes. That means you can trust us, huh? Can you open the door for us, buddy?"

 

There was more silence, before the door gave a small _click_ and slid open. Tony stepped out, warily. Thor stepped forward.

 

"Hello, young Tony! It is a pleasure to meet you. I am Thor."

 

Tony looked shell-shocked for a minute, before breaking into an enormous grin.

 

"I know you! You're in a book I found in the library. It has all of these magic people in it. You use thunder! And fly!"

 

Thor laughed in a booming way.

 

"Aye. I do command these. And I do take to the skies often."

"I used to be scared'a storms. But then I read the book and realized it was you! So then I wasn't scared anymore."

 

Thor grinned at Tony's eager acceptance of his presence.

 

Steve wasn't jealous at all.

 

"And you guys! You're dressed like spies. Are you spies? That would be so cool. I like spies. But Howard says I can't be one since I talk to much."

 

Tony's face fell. He closed of instantly. It seemed so foreign on a face that was normally so animated. The dejected and insecure look was the polar opposite of the confident man Steve knew.

 

"I wanted be a superhero. But Daddy says I'm stupid and that superheroes don't exist anymore. The last one was-"

 

He zeroed in on Steve, and paled again. He looked like he would run again, but Clint pulled him into a hug.

 

"Hey now. What's wrong? Steve's a good guy. No need to be scared."

"I musta been bad."

"What do you mean, squirt?"

"He's here to punish me."

 

Clint's eyebrows scrunched together.

 

"Why would he do that to such a cool kid?"

"Whenever I'm bad, Daddy sacks me. But he tells me not to cry, because Cap'n 'Merica would come and hurt me even worse."

 

Tony had started to actually cry, and his 'I'm sorry' s and 'I'll be good' s were muffled into Clint's shoulder. He looked back at Steve, who looked absolutely irate. But he schooled his expression into something softer and slowly approached Tony. Tony started to struggle violently once he noticed, but Steve just shushed him quietly and ran his hand through his hair. Tony peeked an eye open, looking both hesitant and confused. Steve gave him a small smile.

 

"I would _never_ hurt you Tony. In fact, I'm not here to punish you. I'm here because you've been such a good, strong boy."

 

Tony's eyes grew wide, and he stood up straight in Clint's arms.

 

"R-really? You think I'm...good?"

 

Tony's hopeful expression cracked his heart in half. This poor, vulnerable boy. How could Howard say such a thing? He ruined not only Tony's childhood dreams, but made him afraid and wary of a people who would do him no harm.

 

"I think you're _great._ And that's another reason your here. We want you to be a superhero while you stay with us."

 

Tony nearly squealed with joy, and began wiggling in Clint's arms. Clint let him go this time, and Tony shuffled over to Steve. In a much more hesitant voice, he asked Steve hopefully:

 

"Can I be your sidekick?"

 

Steve was shocked at first, and Tony hurried to explain.

 

"I know Bucky 's will always be your sidekick, and I can't really go fight with you, but maybe I can be for a few days? Please?"

 

Tony's pleading eyes did him in. He broke into a grin, and lifted him up. This time, he really did squeal with joy. He let the boy pull on his cowl, and watched him squeal some more.

 

"Of course you can, buddy. For as long as you're here, you're my sidekick now, okay?"

"Okay!"

"That means you're now an honorary superhero. And remember. Superheroes will _always_ exist. You just have to have to have the heart to do it. And you have a heart big enough for five superheroes."

 

Tony blushed a little at his words. He wrapped his arms around Steve's neck, and Steve's grin grew even wider.

\----------

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Steve absolutely _adored_ Tiny Tony.

 

Whether it was to erase Howard's horrid visual of him in Tony's eyes, or just because he finally could connect with him, despite the rather chilling professionalism between him and Older Tony, he had readily embraced the younger version, oftentimes literally. He could never deny him anything, and as soon as Tiny Tony realized that, no, he would not be struck for asking or accepting something or speaking out loud, he took full advantage of it. Snacks, toys, TV, art; Steve gave it all. Tiny Tony almost never stood on the ground, he was either on Steve's hip or on his shoulder.

 

Speaking of shoulders, he strolled into the common room where everyone was sitting, and headed to the communal kitchen. Eyebrows raised all around. Tony had also embraced Steve, and took his role of sidekick very seriously. He had been entranced by Thor's cape, and Thor had simply boomed a mighty laugh and asked if Tony wished to try one on. He did, and now he wouldn't take it off, despite it engulfing him almost completely. But that wasn't why they were surprised.

 

Steve's shield was his prized possession. The one item he held near and dear that had survived the test of time alongside him. He kept it polished, and the leather straps clean and supple. He had given Clint a glare when he asked if he could throw it during training, and even raised it in warning when he had pressed on, stepping forward. He didn't even like leaving it down in Tony's workshop to assess any damage, even when it was necessary (they had know idea what the hell different technology could do to it, let alone magic, but it had stood up to Thor's hammer, so it didn't need to be checked over that often). So when he turned to enter the kitchen, the were mildly shocked to she the shield on _Tiny Tony's back._ It was almost the size of his entire body, and he had to shrug a shoulder from time to time to keep the straps on, but he was wearing it nonetheless. Clint looked on, clearly upset.

 

"Oh, come on! I ask _one time_ for _one throw,_ and I almost get knocked into a wall, but the little squirt gets to carry it? How is _that_ fair?"

 

Natasha gave a small snort.

 

"Because he's his sidekick. And look how happy he is. Don't you dare ruin this for him."

"Aye, as the fair Natasha says! Young Anthony is as merry as I have ever seen; even more than his Elder form. Do not cause him any dismay."

"Ugh, fine. I'll let the squirt have all the fun."

 

Tony whirled his head around so quick it was a miracle he didn't break his own neck. He glared at Clint (which would have been much more effective if he wasn't three feet tall and baby-faced).

 

"Pu' me down, Steve."

"What's wrong, Tony?"

" _Pu' me down, Steve."_

 

Steve looked worried, but complied. Once on the ground, he stomped over to Clint. He stood in a defiant stance that was obviously a born Stark trait, because it looked exactly like the stance Older Tony gave when he was serious about something. He looked upwards, clearly unbothered that Clint was much taller, and much stronger. This was a kid who had been through so much danger, despite his age, that he was completely unaffected.

 

"Don' call me squirt. Jarvis says I'm just small for my age."

"Oh, don't be upset. It's just a little nickname for a little person."

" _I'm not little. I'm just short. Jarvis said that's fine."_

"No need to be so sensitive, squirt."

 

Tony decided to kick him _very hard_ in the shins.

 

Despite his small stature, he had put everything he had into the kick, and Clint (who had changed into a pair of sweatpants and a T-shirt) yelped and clutched his abused leg. Everyone broke out in laughter; Thor was roaring, Bruce was chuckling, and even Steve and Natasha were snickering. Despite his obvious humor, he looked behind him, where Tony had retreated.

 

"Now, Tony. It's not nice to kick people. You could have really hurt him."

"He did really hurt me!"

"Shut up, you deserved that."

 

Tony looked up at him, growing red in the face, looking close to tears. His lower lips was wobbling, and his eyes grew wide. Natasha and Bruce rolled their eyes. Steve would fold like a cheap suit in 5...4...3...2...1...

 

"Oh, Tony! It's okay, champ. I know he hurt your feelings."

"He's a bully and you said you don't like bullies and he was being mean so he deserved to be kicked!"

"I understand, champ."

"I'm not little! Jarvis says I'm just short for my age! And that I'll grow up to be tall and strong!"

 

Steve was flashed back to his childhood for a second. Despite his glamorous upbringing, it was clear that Tony still had plenty of baggage from his own.

 

"I'm sure you will. I bet you'll be so tall, you can touch the sky."

"Really?"

 

Steve smiled, thinking about the Iron Man suit and it's ability to perform aerial acrobatics, as well as the man who was brave enough to initiate them with no regards to gravity.

 

"I bet you. Now what do you want for breakfast?"

\-----------

Once Tony was sitting in a recliner munching on a fresh baked blueberry muffin (so the love of the fruit was even in his younger years), sipping on apple juice, and watching a show about a hyperactive sponge, Steve was giving the highest degree of his "Captain America disapproves of your actions, so feel guilty and repent' face towards his teammate.

 

"Look, I'm sorry, Cap-"

"You should be, Clint! It's obvious that Tony is self-conscious of that!"

"Well, Older Tony didn't seem to mind!"

 

Steve amped up the face even more, which they didn't think was possible.

 

"Well, maybe that's why he acts like he doesn't!"

"Well, I didn't know that his childhood was full of fucking landmines!"

"Watch your language."

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

 

Clint looked like he wanted to argue, and Steve looked like he kind of wanted to punch him in the face, but Clint was saved by a small cry coming from the living room, followed by a squeak.

 

"Steve!"

 

Steve shot up like his ass was on fire and darted over to the living room. He paled, and despite the serum, they really thought Steve was going to pass out.

 

Tony was hanging the top cabinet in the kitchen, feet kicking through thin air. He was crying in a panic, holding onto the door for dear life. But the door was obviously not meant to hold up about fifty or sixty pounds, because it was squeaking ominously.

 

"Steve! Help me! 'M gonna fall!"

"I've got you!"

"Steve!"

 

He shrieked as the cabinet door finally gave, sending him plunging downwards. Fortunately, Steve had hauled ass, caught him bridal style before he hit the floor. He cradled him to his chest, rubbing his hair.

 

"Shhh. You're okay. What were you doing up there?!"

"I wanted more juice, but the cabinet was kinda open, and I saw marshmallows, and I like marshmallows, so I opened another few cabinets, and climbed up, but then they closed, and I didn't have nowhere to stand, and I almost let go-"

 

At that point, Tony was wailing, and Steve shushed him.

 

"If you wanted marshmallows, buddy, you should've came and asked. I would have gotten them down for you."

"But you were talking, and you looked upset, and I'm not supposed to talk when big people are talking to other big people, or else I get smacked for being bad-"

 

Steve hugged him tighter to his chest, as if he could wash away all the bad memories.

\-------

They get called to assemble, and Steve almost has a heart attack for the third (?) time over the last two days. Tony sat on the couch, having moved there to watch them gear up. Steve knelt down in front of Tiny Tony, looking sheepish.

 

"Tony...I'm going to need my shield back."

 

Tony looked like he was about to protest, but then he took in his costume, and nodded.

 

"Don' break it. It's cool."

 

Steve saluted as he took the shield.

 

"I promise. Do you want to watch us fight?"

"I can do that?!"

"Yeah."

 

He waved his hand, and JARVIS brought up footage from the STARK satellite. Soon, the image of...giant insects...was clearly up on the screen. Tony shrieked in delight and settled in to watch.

 

"Go! Win! And be okay, because if you die I'll be sad and also then I can't be your sidekick anymore."

 

Steve saluted.

 

"Aye-aye, Captain Stark."

\-------

They were fighting these insects (bees, ants, butterflies, beetles, praying manti), and Steve was listening to constant updated on Tony from JARVIS. He was in the middle of attempting to bash a car-sized ant in the head from where he was sitting on top of it, but all it seemed to be doing was pissing it off. So he wasn't surprised when he was thrown off and through a window. He rolled over. No cuts or bruises, but damn was that going to smart later. He heard the same ant shriek, and saw a series of bright blue blasts come raining down (which were much more affective than his shield). He looked out the same window he was thrown through, and saw the familiar arc of red and gold swoop overhead, before diving head-first into the fight, repulsors blazing.

 

He smirked, and leapt out the window to join him.

\---------

Once they got home (covered in bug guts and desperately needing a shower), Tony had given a muttered excuse of catching up on backlogged work and ran like hell hounds were on his heels to the workshop. Steve inwardly cursed himself. He probably felt awkward about all of the affection he had given him while he was small. There went the professionalism. He had to go explain himself.

 

He showered and combed his hair before heading down. He tried not to think about how invested he was in looking nice all of a sudden. But down he went, despite his awkwardness, and knocked on the security door. Tony gave a vague wave, and the door slid open. He obviously didn't know who had just let in, because he didn't look up from his schematics. He cleared his throat to announce his presence.

 

Tony shot up like he'd been electrocuted, looking from left to right like a cornered animal. Steve stayed back, letting him calm down on his own. He did, but closed off. Not even a press smile, just a blank, flat look. It looked wrong on someone usually so animated.

 

"What do you want, Cap."

"I just wanted to talk about the...incident."

"No need. I know you were just taking care of a youngster. Your _professionalism_ is still intact."

 

Steve's eyebrows scrunched at the words, and the tone they were spoken in.

 

" _That's_ why you think I'm down here?"

"I'm hoping that's what you're down here for, because any other reason is so far off limits they've been drowned."

"Tony-"

"Look. I had a shitty childhood. Your buddy Howard was an awesome friend, but an absolute dick to his kid. Your reputation is fine. There's no need for you to try to tape up the wound, I stitched all that shit up years ago. There is _no need_ to prove Howard wrong or whatever. Because that would make you a lying liar who lies, and I hate those. I had a godfather who was one, and he almost killed me. So now that that's settled, get the hell out of my workshop."

 

Previously, the dismissal would made him so angry he would stomp away before he beat the Star-Spangled shit out of him, but he had a renewed will to actually talk about these issues and resolve them.

 

"No."

 

Tony slowly turned to look at him, as if shocked that he was still there.

 

"No? The fuck do you mean, _no?"_

"I mean no. None of that is why I'm here. I came here to apologize."

"For what?"

"For not being understanding earlier. I blew you off because you didn't listen to me. But then I realized, you didn't know anything about me besides what I said on the Helicarrier. Why would you want to listen to me. I said horrible things, and acted in a horrible way. And when I saw that little boy...I was reminded that you were a child once too. You had problems, you had baggage, and you had scars. You weren't some reckless shell; you were someone who had gone through a lot. I mean, being kidnapped at age six? You had to have been scared, but you kept going as if it didn't affect you not one bit. And I get that Howard didn't treat you right. Just because I liked him when I met him doesn't mean that I'm going to dismiss the pain he caused you."

 

Tony looked like he didn't know whether to cry, yell, or pass out. His eyes were wide, and he looked like he wanted to run. But Steve held eye contact, and stepped forward slowly. He got close enough to take one on Tony's hands, and when Tony didn't yank it away as if he'd been scalded, he took a chance and pulled the smaller man into a bear hug. He was awkward at first, shifting as if trying to choose to stay or break free, but in the end he said to hell with it, and sank into the hug, arms thrown around Steve's neck. Steve mumbled into Tony's shoulder.

 

"You know, I've sort of...admired you since I moved in. But you were so icy...I tried to smother it. But I guess seeing that little boy showed me that you were still human, and it...kind of came back."

"Not while I was a kid, right?"

"God! Of Course not! It was during the battle when I saw you flying in."

"So you have an armor kink, then?"

"Tony."

"What?"

"I'm trying to ask you on a date, please be serious."

"I'm always serious."

"No, you're not."

"You love it though."

"I kind of do."

"....That was heavy, Steve."

"Yes, it was."

"I'm not going to be able-"

"I understand. I'll wait. And hope. Hopefully wait."

"You're such a sap."

"I know. So....what about Friday? At eight?"

"Italian?"

"Sure. Anything you want."

"..."

"Tony."

"That is a natural thought process that I am not ashamed of."

 

Steve sighed, and pulled back from the hug. Pushing his luck further, he pressed a small peck on Tony's lips. Tony, of course, looked shocked, but quickly took advantage and gave Steve a much deeper kiss, arms coming up; one around Steve's neck, the other hand tangling in his hair. Steve was an active participant, tilting his head further and lifting Tony onto the workbench. Tony grabbed the front of Steve's T-shirt, making him brace one of his hands on the table behind Tony. He used his other to sneak under the tank-top that had been his guilty pleasure from the start. It was just getting passionate, tongues and groping and panting and grinding and pulling at clothes-

 

When a knock came on the security door.

 

They both froze, and Steve turned an impossible shade of red, leaning his head into Tony's neck.

 

"Please tell me the privacy window was on."

"Nope."

"Damnit."

"Watch your mouth, soldier."

"Don't even go there right now."

 

The door slid open with a wave of Tony's hand, and Natasha stepped in.

 

"I'm glad you both got you your heads out of your asses and all, but we have a debrief on the Carrier. So let's go."

 

She turned on her heel, leaving a mortified Steve and an exasperated Tony. He could actually feel the heat radiating off of Steve's face.

 

"So...Friday at eight?"

"...Yes."

"Awesome."

"Oh my god."

"It's fine. I'm pretty sure they had a bet going on anyway."

" _What?"_

"Yeah. I would have found it funny if I didn't think you were a Star-Spangled Man with a stick up his ass."

"Whatever, genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist and pain in the ass."

"This is going to be so much fun."

"Or horribly embarrassing and crude."

"....Probably both."

"I can live with that."

\----------

 

 

 

 

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Place to Call Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5248835) by [SeverusSnapeFan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverusSnapeFan/pseuds/SeverusSnapeFan)




End file.
